Wizardly School Days
by Mrafreay
Summary: This is a story of a young wizard named Austin ThunderHaven who traveles all over Wizard City for classes, new friends, and trying to get to his goal in his wizard life: Legendary Thaumaturge.
1. Introduction

Wizardly School Days

Introduction to Ravenwood

It was a warm sunny day on earth. Everyone was having fun but me, because I was staying inside. Hello my name is Austin and the strangest things have been going on since summer started. Whenever I go outside i always feel like it is 180 degrees outside when it is only 90 degrees. I was going to take an umbrella and some SPF 100 sunscreen out and run to the mailbox as fast as i could.

When i got in the house I has to look at the mail, it was all bills, bills, and then a letter adressed to me. I carefully opened the letter and the paper was gold and writen in type-like writing. The letter read:

Greetings Austin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Ravenwood school of magical arts! There is no cost, all that we need you to bring is a stick and a empty book. If you don't know how to get here just spin a spiral on the seal of this letter in front of a mirror and then just walk in the mirror.

See you soon!

Merle Ambrose

Headmaster of Ravenwood

I did as it was told and then a spiral universe opened then it showed Merle Ambrose waiting outside the mirror. I was excited and a little creeped out, so i gone through with it and gone inside. What he did not know is a clone was made and did what he normally did so it was like he never left.

When I got through the portal Merle greeted Austin, "Welcome to Ravenwood Austin!" I was a little frightened because he had a telescope lens for an eye. Merle explained what this was and gave a test to see what school he was in. "Your in the school of ice! A class that does not do much damage but a lot of defense." Merle said. "Here is your List of classes to do in order and i hope to see you soon!" Merle said cheerfully.

I looked at the list and i was quite pleased on what i saw on the list,

Classes For Austin ThunderHaven:

Ice

Myth

Balance

Death

Storm

Life

Fire

I gone into the entrance marked "Ravenwood" and said to myself, "Here I go again."

So I looked around and all i could find was the Fire, Myth, and Life Schools so I had to ask a student.

I had to ask a fire student who by the looks of it was a novice like myself. I said, "excuse me?" The fire student turned around and said, "Yes?" I replied, "Can you help me find the School of Ice please?" The fire student said, "Sure! The Ice School is on the right of the fire tree and you will see the school of ice." " Thanks!" I said Relieved

I just remembered something, "Oh sorry i did not introduce myself: I am Austin ThunderHaven a Novice Thaumaturge!" I said with a joyful smile. "Nice to meet you Austin, My name is Jacob HawkHunter a Novice Pyromancer."

"You will like the Ice Teacher she is a Ice Fairy I think." Jacob said with smiling and eyes closed "Ok well see ya around!" I said as i continued to go to the Ice school.


	2. Ice School

Wizardly School Days Chapter 2

As I gone towards the Ice school students were flying in like a tornado! It all looked awesome so I went towards the door and went in and took a seat in a cosey chair, then I looked who entered through the door and it was non other than Jacob Hawkhunter the person I met while looking for the Ice school.

The Ice teacher emerged from the desk and then she announced, "Good Morning Everyone! I am Lydia Greyrose your Ice teacher. Now we have a new student joining us today."  
>She motioned me to stand up and everyone looked at me and I said, "My name is Austin ThunderHaven." Then I sat down in the chair and Lydia continued," Since this is out first week we will continue about making Ice Spells." She made a sign float in air and it had the ice symbol on it,"Ok trace this symbol class."<p>

The class traced it but everyone fizzled. I took a deep breathe and traced the symbol and it just stayed there!  
>Lydia said," Excelent Austin! And on the first try no one has done that before! Lets give austin a hand for tracing a ice symbol on the first try." Everyone cheered and I kind of blushed a little.<p>

The bell rang and Lydia announced, "Ok class, for your homework tonight you need to trace the ice symbol 4 times correctly."

Everyone went out the door and i looked at the list of schools, "Next stop myth school!" I said. And then I pursued towards the myth school... 


End file.
